


I'd rather have tea

by Sk0ene



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Christmas Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Erwin Smith, Fluff, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Swearing, Top Erwin Smith, eruri - Freeform, help me this was supposed to be short, levi is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk0ene/pseuds/Sk0ene
Summary: Erwin had a terrible day just right before Christmas. He didn't get the promotion he worked so hard for and apparently he was about to spend Christmas alone once again.Who would have thought that at the end of the day, he would be glad that he opted for tea instead of coffee?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	I'd rather have tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satu (turva_auto)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/gifts).



> First of all: an early Merry Christmas to all of you! 
> 
> This fluffy little OS is an early Christmas gift for you, my dear Satu, and I hope you have fun reading it.  
> I swear, this was supposed to be short and originally I just wanted to write a sweet drabble for you.  
> In the end it grew quite rapidly, but that shouldn't be anything new to us. 
> 
> What I want to say is: Thank you for being the best friend I could wish for! You have made me smile so much this year and I'm glad to have you in my life.

Cold wind blew against the heavy fabric of Erwin’s coat and he pulled the scarf tighter around his frame, as another squall hit him. It was freezing outside and the tall man cursed himself that he parked his car so far away from his office. Sure in the morning it had been a good idea, the parking space was cramped as usual and running late was not an option, but now faced with this frosty obstacle, a scolding from his boss would have been worth it. 

So fuck Zackley, fuck Nile and fuck himself because he had to park so far away, next time he should sell his car and walk to work altogether if he decided to park on the end of the fucking world again. Selling his car wouldn’t have been the worst idea, since well… he didn’t get the promotion and that deserved a punishment. Or at least he felt that way when he had been so sure of himself and then it was Nile.

Dumb, stupid, good for nothing Nile.

Erwin wanted to curse himself, wished it would help, but truth was, he didn’t knew why he hadn’t been good enough. Nile was dumber than him anyways and Erwin wouldn’t want to guess the amount of alcohol Zackley must have drunk to promote that fuckward instead of him. It was just… bad luck as Mike had called it, as he stood next to Erwin in the break room and poured him one black bitter coffee after another.  
Gods he shouldn’t consume so much caffeine, but it was everything that kept him going and keep his nerves. 

Gritting his teeth, Erwin reached into his pockets to scroll through his phone to choose the playlist he wanted to listen to on his drive home.  
That’s when a text from Mike popped up.

“His beard looks like the palm tree in my bed room.” There was a picture of a plant added above the text and it lifted Erwin’s mood a little that there was an actual resemblance between the arrangement of the leaves and the pitiful stubble on Nile’s chin. 

Erwin knew he could never take Nile serious again, on the other hand, he couldn’t have managed that before. Still it stung that Nile had accomplished every single fucking thing Erwin sacrificed so much for AND managed to have a family and friends. He got the girl, he got the top job and he got the great family. 

And what did Erwin have? 

The position as Nile’s fucking assistant, no family and no friends. 

Okay, he had Mike, but he felt more like a brother than a friend. An extremely sexy brother he would have liked to- no, no, Erwin had forbidden himself those thoughts for many years, not wanting to ruin his only lasting friendship and now even Mike had Nana. What are you thinking, Erwin, Mike is a great catch, Nana is a great catch and they caught each other in the best of ways. Erwin must have known since he witnessed it in person as the best man on their wedding last year. 

In short, Erwin’s life was shit.

His life was going on, but in his opinion it was going back and wrong and he wasn’t able to reach the high standards he set from himself. 

Not getting the promotion was a heavy hit to his pride and now he fell like Icarus burnt from the sun. He never thought he could relate to him so much and now he felt sorry for the poor lad he would have laughed about just a few hours ago when he was so sure of himself that he would get the promotion. 

“Oi, are you deaf?” a deep voice with a more than annoyed undertone pulled Erwin out of his thoughts. 

Next to him stood a relatively small man with a slightly outgrown black undercut and baggy clothes. Erwin looked down on him like he was a bug that needed a squishing, blue eyes locking on grey eyes.

“Ah, finished your pity party or did you drown in your wallowing?” said the man that looked like he wasn’t even able to at least decently groom himself with his outgrown hair and unfitting clothes. Great, to improve his already awesome day, there was some young punk making fun of him.

“What?” Erwin balked at the younger who was visibly taken aback by the sudden aggression from the formerly somber looking business man, making him stagger against him, the small body suddenly pressed quite close, and mumble a quiet sorry as he stepped back again.

“Calm down, mister. Do you have some change?” the little punk choked out, suddenly quite humble in his request. His body that had been against his for a brief second had felt so bony… it was truly pitiful. Way to go, Erwin, of course the unkempt guy was homeless and you snark up at him just a few days before Christmas. ‘And you wonder why you didn’t get the promotion, Nile wouldn’t have done that. Well, Nile would have ignored him all together and walked his merry way or rather Nile wouldn’t have chosen to park so fucking far away from the office. And he never will because he now had a reserved parking space directly in front of the building due to his promotion…’ Erwin willed his already boiling blood down. 

“No.” he replied shortly and prepared to walk away. 

He wasn’t far when he reached into his pocket to check his phone to reply for Mike, when… nothing. His pockets were empty. For a second his hands rummaged around the thick fabric around the pockets of his coat, but nothing, absolutely nothing. He turned around just to see the small silhouette of the man running for dear life and Erwin, pissed off and overloaded with frustration, surged after him. That fucker had his car keys, his house keys and the last two hundred bucks of cash which he intended to spend on overpriced booze and take away food, drinking himself into a stupor because he couldn’t handle being alone yet another Christmas if he couldn’t even justify his underlying fear of human connection with his busy job and high ambitions.  
How could he if he wasn’t even good at being the workaholic of the office if he didn’t even get the promotion? 

Apparently anger gave Erwin wings since he caught up to the small punk in no time and tackled him down without mercy, launching over 200 pounds of muscles (and just a bit seasonal cookie induced extra fat he would never admit he had) at estimated 120 pounds of skin and bone, making the small twink yelp in pain as he was almost crushed beneath the force that came at him. 

“That’s no fair!” the smaller man yelled at him instead of apologizing and giving up his feat immediately. “Your legs are much longer than mine, you fucking brute!” 

Erwin lifted his upper body, but remained straddled over the punk, firmly keeping him in place as he practically knelt over him. Ignoring him he launched forward again and snatched his keys back, pocketing them back into safety. 

“And no change my ass! You carry around two hundred fucking bucks, two hundred! Like its nothing! You fucking idiot were begging to be robbed! Mr Richie rich business man strolling around in the dark in his fancy woolen coat and suit with his pretty leather shoes, being on top of the world, having it all and sulking like an overgrown child. Didn’t your boss love you enough? Didn’t he stroke your ego? And that before Christmas? Doesn’t your wife give it up anymore or why the sour face? Whatever it is, I don’t give a fuck because, yes, you probably had a shit day right before Christmas, but guess what? I’m sick and tired of arrogant lucky bastards that have it all, carry around two hundred bucks and can’t even give me a dollars so I can finally wash my fucking clothes on Christmas so I don’t feel like the dirt I probably am in your eyes.” The man yelled and it was like he was pouring his complete soul out, weeks or rather months of frustration seeping out of him, his words getting more and more bitter and harsher than before. It was overwhelming, the sudden well of emotions thrown in Erwins face and he wasn’t sure what to say.  
“Well, take it back fucker and enjoy a merry Christmas in your warm house with your perfect wife and children and all the cuddly shit rich folks like you.”

“No.” 

“What no?”

“Keep the money.” 

“Wait what?”

“On one condition.”

“Yeah yeah, if I meet your wife, you were a gracious gift giver, donating to the poor, yadda, yadda-“ 

“Let me buy you a coffee.”

The man looked at him with a disgusted expression and Erwin couldn’t believe that his mouth actually betrayed him like this, asking a complete stranger out after he pinned him down like a hunter his prey. 

“I’d rather have tea.” 

Suddenly the narrator was interrupted by an oncoming coughing fit as he choked on a sip of his own cup of coffee he just took. “But ‘I hate that brown stinking piss of a drink, so fuck off’ is what he should have said!” the elderly man muttered. “Disgusting, too fucking strong. Erwin doesn’t know how to make coffee for shit. Fuck urgh-” 

“KENNY!” Levi scolding voice shouted from the kitchen. “Stop swearing around the children for fucks sake!” 

“LEVI!” echoed Erwin’s booming voice from the living room and Kenny couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two idiots that somehow managed to fall in love and adopt a bunch of adorable little nightmares that were seated across from him and begged to be told a story. And of course, being the good uncle or rather great-uncle he was, he indulged because it was Christmas and he was promised a nice dinner with good booze if he occupied the children while Levi cooked up said dinner and Erwin set up the tree in the living room. 

The sound of heavy footsteps coming closer indicated Erwin’s arrival in the children’s room and there was soon a bright blond mob peeking through the door. 

“What the-“ Erwin bit his own tongue. “Aren’t you supposed to read them a story, Kenny?” he corrected himself quickly and eyed the rough looking men sitting in front of three small children skeptically. 

It was a miracle that Kenny agreed to that and Erwin had the feeling that he had some ulterior motives since he wasn’t the blond’s biggest fan, but he thought they were on somewhat common ground at least on Christmas Eve. 

“I’m just telling them a story.” Kenny replied with a suspicously nonchalant expression. 

“Yeah!” The brown haired kid – Eren – jumped in excitedly while little blond Armin muttered “fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck” over and over again, repeating the adults former swearing like an important mantra while a little black haired girl – Mikasa, the oldest of them – just looked at her father blankly. 

“Without a book?” Erwin followed up, blue eyes roaming around the room for some hidden surprise that would come to catch him later. 

“Yeah! Uncle Kenny has the best stories. Better than any boring book. He just makes them up from his head-“ Eren interjected, his little hands moving wildly to undermine his words almost hitting Armin who was still muttering quietly (fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck…). 

“He is not making it up!” Mikasa stated in that firm monotone voice that would run a chill over any other parents spine, but not Erwin’s who was instead kind of proud of her… collected behavior- and actually quite good imitation of Levi. 

“Oh please! That story is so not real!” Eren disagreed fiercely, earning a scandalized gasp from Kenny who took another sip of his coffee before scrunching his face up in disgust. 

“Oh a bold statement, young man, but how will you prove it?”

“There is no way that Nile got a promtion and not dad! Dad is more smart than Nile.” Eren screamed and startled Armin who finally stopped muttering and instead robbed over to his father to hug his leg. 

“It’s smarter, Eren, and promOtion.” Erwin corrected him warmly while picking up Armin, giving him a small peck on the forehead, earning a giggle from the blond boy. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever…” 

“But sounds like an interesting plotline, what kind of story are you telling them that Nile plays such he big part in it?” 

The moment a shit eating grin appeared on Kenny’s face, Erwin knew that this moment was the reason Kenny even agreed to do something uncharacteristically nice of him like entertaining his hell spawn.

“Well…” he drawled out with too much satisfaction in his voice for Erwin to be comfortable with in that situation. “I told them how you met Levi.” 

“And he is making it up!” Eren cried! “You met papa at the supermarket and it was love on first sight! Papa said so!”

“Oh please the supermarket? “ Kenny chuckled. “What isle? Toilet paper because you’re such a piece of shit?” 

“KENNY!” another shout from the kitchen, but still no small angry steps coming closer. Levi must be too busy with preparing the roast, probably seething with anger at the unsavory family interaction nearby and letting his frustrations out on the poor meat. 

But Erwin’s thoughts were somewhere completely different. Kenny surely didn’t? Didn’t he? They wouldn’t understand and he wouldn’t want to explain that to the children. Oh god please no, how was he supposed to explain his 3 to 5 years olds that? Levi would kill him and bury him together with Kenny, oh God, please no, not eternity with Kenny… 

“Dad? Dad? Are you okay, dad?” Little Armin looked up at Erwin and swatted his cheeks playfully, accidently hitting his prominent nose on occasion, as he tried to get his father’s attention back. 

“I’m sorry, sweety, what is it?”

“Daaaaaaaad, are you getting deaf?” Eren complained overdramatically, his little hands covering his ears to undermine his statement. 

“No, no, sweethearts, just have been lost in thought is all.” Erwin said softly and ruffled through the boy’s brown hair. 

“Then tell us, how did you truly meet Papa?” the blond boy piped up again, leaning forwards, almost tumbling from Erwin’s arms as curiosity overcame him and he tried to convey the urgency of his question with scooting closer and closer to his father’s face. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?” 

“We met at the supermarket.” A deep voice interrupted the squealing children. Finally Levi had arrived, the upper hair of his undercut put together in a man bun and a ruffled pink apron tied around his waist.  
He was still holding the soup ladle with one hand, the other was put on his hip in a manner that indicated that he wouldn’t hesitate a moment to beat up every one with that soup ladle who didn’t agree with him. 

“Told ya!” Eren threw his hands over his head in victory. 

Still Mikasa focused on Levi with a piercing look that said that she knew that this story was bullshit and that she was determined to find out the truth someday. She didn’t believe in fairytales, but she didn’t believe in finding love in a supermarket either. You are hungry when you go shopping. And when you are hungry, you don’t want to meet other people. It just didn’t make sense to her and she said so. 

Erwin couldn’t help but admire her sound reasoning and keep it in mind to be careful in the years to follow. Now it was cute, but the moment they were teenagers this could become a problem. He dreaded that day as much as he dreaded the day he couldn’t see them grow up every day anymore. 

They decided to let the topic rest for the night and instead enjoy the nice Christmas dinner Levi had prepared for them. The roast was perfect with just a hint of oranges and lavender, even the simple butter potatoes were the perfect side dish and not to mention the mousse au chocolat Levi had whipped up… Erwin could have drowned in it and he would have died a happy man. When they had finished dinner and had unpacked all their presents – Levi of course being scandalized by the amount of toys Erwin had bought their children as he felt bad for the time he couldn’t spend with them no matter how often Levi told him there was no use in overcompensating that with gifts because it was a quality that wasn’t even lacking since Erwin spend every available minute with his children. Erwin would playfully respond that Levi was just afraid of losing his top spot as the favorite parent. 

“Let me spoil them just a bit before I spoil you.” Erwin would purr into Levi’s ear, making the small man go soft next to him and his cheeks blush slightly. 

That was the moment that Kenny went to excuse himself because he had… plans for the night. In truth he wouldn’t want to overstay his welcome, but before he could just slip out the house, Levi followed him for a quick chat, leaving Erwin to play alone with the children for a while. At least if scooping up a bunch of completely exhausted children counted as playing. It was absolutely pointless and Erwin wasn’t a man that would let this opportunity go to waste. Tired children? No struggle? No ‘I don’t wanna sleep’ from Eren? No yawned ‘another story?’ from Armin? Although Erwin loved indulging his children, once in a while, not having to do all of that, could be a blessing, too. 

After bringing the children to bed, of course not leaving without a goodnight kiss, Erwin made his way to the master’s bedroom on the other side of the hallway. He decided to dim the light and lighten some candles instead for the ambience and fluff up the pillows, straighten out the black satin blanket until every little detail was just perfectly splendid. Just when he brushed down the last corner of the fabric, the bedroom door opened and clicked close quietly. 

“Kenny just made up a story about you being a sorry ass loser and I tried to mug you and then you invited me over for coffee and I turned you down, but would rather have tea with you.” Levi said, immediately scoffing at the candles and putting them out, then hassling around the room without paying much mind to Erwin as he discarded his scarf before folding it neatly before hanging it up at its designated hook. 

“Oh really?” Erwin chuckled as he approached his husband, still roaming through the room and still finding things he had to tidy up or else his mind wouldn’t calm down. 

“Yeah, every year a new variation. I thought we finally settled for the supermarket story if we gave him the toilet paper aisle remark, but now I’m scared of what he might come up with next year.” The blond man hummed in agreement and looped his arms around his lover’s torso, leaning down to leave lazy kisses on his neck. 

“As long as he doesn’t tell them the truth.” 

“I’m sure he will built up to it until their 16th birthday or so and then drop the bomb.”

“I’m sure he won’t because it would kill his own reputation.”

“His reputation died decades ago.”

“True.” Erwin agreed absentmindedly since he was far more interested in the delicious dessert in front of him than continuing talking about Kenny and whether he would make up a story next year in which they met on an infamous fetish party broadcasted by Kenny and exchanged dick pics before even knowing each other’s real names. Telling them it was love after the first fuck, their compatibility was insane form the beginning and after a one night stand that turned into a two night stand that eventually turned into a five year stand that resulted in moving in together, marrying and eventually adopting three little orphans. Well, who would have thought that the Commander and his Captain could raise a little battalion of their own. Not Kenny and he hated it that Levi had been meeting… someone like Erwin. He even used to argue that Erwin’s clean cut appearance didn’t fit the family aesthetic, but low-key he was glad that he didn’t have to worry about finding the corpse of his thug of a nephew in the back of an alley. Still it irked him that Levi wouldn’t tell him how he caught Mr. Businessman and he made it a challenge to spin one fantastic obscene story after the other until Levi would finally tell him which one came close to the truth. Just then he would stop and leave them be. At least that’s what Levi hoped, but then he was afraid that he would lose his very convenient baby sitter for New Years eve.

“So… Kenny is gone, the children are asleep…” Erwin’s deep voice dropped to that seductive rumble that always made Levi’s knees go weak. 

His hands became a little more bolder, his grip just a little bit tighter as he intensified his efforts on the pale neck in front of him, kissing and biting it lovingly as his fingers slipped beneath the warm fabric of Levi’s Christmas sweater. Levi’s skin felt a little cold beneath Erwin’s touch, the taller man’s body running naturally hotter than his partners. 

“And I remember that I promised to spoil you…” Levi leaned back into the touch, his hand wandering up to caress his lovers neck in return, his fingertips finding meticulously slicked back blond strands and messing them up teasingly. 

“Oh really?” the smaller man purred back, turning around and rising on his tip toes and pulling on the collar of Erwin’s shirt to pull him closer to his face. “Do you promise to make it a choice I won’t regret?” 

“Certainly.” And without further ado, Erwin lunched forward to capture Levi in a searing kiss, silencing him and pulling him tight against his body before picking him up and hauling him on the bed, which earned him a startled shriek from his lover. 

Levi scrambled to get to his knees, but Erwin pushed him flat on his back again and holding his wrists down against the mattress. His own body straddled the smaller one and pinned him in place with his weight and Levi loved the way his body was squished beneath his much heavier partner. He told Erwin that early in their relationship that he shouldn’t dare to hold back, he wasn’t some precious china doll, he wanted to be manhandled and hurt and nothing turned him on like seeing the proof of their shared passion on his body. Levi wore the love marks, bites and bruises like the finest jewelry, only for Erwin to see and oh how much he loved to check his lover out the next day, looking for the marks he left on his body. 

“This was the position Kenny mentioned when you captured me in the scenario.” Levi chuckled, but before he could elaborate further, Erwin grabbed his tongue and pulled at it. 

“Oh really?” he taunted as he pulled at the wet muscle, making Levi sputter and choke on his own spit. “Did he mention that?” he let the tongue go, just to lean forward and plant small bites on the sharp jawline in front of him. “Or that?” wandering down to his neck before biting down harder. “Or that?” 

“Erwin please-“

“Begging already? I didn’t do anything yet.” The blond feigned innocence as he bit down particularly hard on Levi’s collar bone, earning him a breathless yelp.

“Quit fucking around-“ Levi choked on his words again as Erwin suddenly pressed down on his airway with a calm but calculated smile. 

“Don’t move.” He ordered before he let go again to remove Levi’s clothes piece by piece, tossing the ugly Christmas sweater and trousers to the side followed by his socks and underwear.

A quiet sound of disapproval left Levi at the messy behavior, but he didn’t dare protesting or moving an inch. Now Erwin was kneeling between slim thighs as the smaller man was sprawled out before him, the pale body completely bare building a sharp contrast to his still dressed form. Grey eyes looked up at him, challenging him to finally do something, wreck him, but Erwin took his time, simply admiring the view and caressing Levi’s sides lovingly. His thumbs drew lazy circles on the skin until Levi squirmed beneath him and his heels nudged his tall lover’s side impatiently. 

“Oi, you can’t just rile me up and then stop, you lazy bum.” Levi lifted himself up on his elbows and prepared to crawl in his husband lap if the big idiot decided to take his damn time. 

“I believe I told you not to move.” The deep rumble made Levi freeze in his efforts, his eyes widening as they met the sinister grin adoring the usually stern features of his husband. 

Without mercy Erwin’s fingers dug into the meat of Levi’s thighs and yanked his lower body into his lap while pulling the slimmer torso firmly against his chest with his other arm. Levi whined and pressed into the touch, his hard cock yearning for friction against the bulge forming in Erwin’s trousers. His head inched forward, nuzzling against the sharp cheekbones as he left butterfly kisses behind, slight stubble rough against his lips.

“Naughty me. Will you punish me now?” he whispered closely to his ear and batted his eyes at his husband in a playful manner that said “pretty please”.  
Erwin would have huffed in annoyance if he wouldn’t find that bratty demeanor so endearing. It was part of the charm, Levi never fully giving up control and provoking him until Erwin just took what he wanted, making the conquering so much more satisfying. 

Levi’s arms looped around his broad torso and soon he felt small hands clutch the fabric of his shirt, looking for leverage before Levi started rolling his hips into him. Small whimpers left his throat as he rubbed his flushed cock against the bulge in Erwin’s trousers. His motions grew more desperate as he attempted to get his partner to move with him, his neglected cock oozing pre on the fabric.  
Instead pressing back and give his own straining manhood the relief it aches for, he pulled his hips back so his hands could unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops slowly. Doing this, his gaze never left Levi, before he leaned forward to bind his wrists together behind his back with the black leather. A hiss left Levi’s mouth as Erwin tightened the restraints and smirked, already looking forward to admire the burn marks on Levi’s wrists the next morning when he would prepare their tea.  
The delicate body on top of him strained in its effort to remain seated on the strong thighs without being able to claw into his partners back. Levi tried to fall forward to be closer to his partner, but Erwin pushed him away, making him fall on his side just to paw to yank him up by the belt again, this time with his back flush to the taller man’s chest. 

“Why would I punish you? You have been such a good naughty boy for me the whole year.” Erwin purred into his ear. His lips grazing his earlobe, nibbling playfully on the soft flesh. “That wouldn’t be fair, don’t you think, darling?” 

Levi’s breath hitched as if he wanted to protest, but decided to eat his words instead of begging to be punished. After all he wouldn’t want to scream the house down with the children on the other side of the hallway. 

“Not after I promised to spoil you as a reward. You’ve been so good for me, so perfect for our family, just imagining you preparing dinner made me want to fuck you over the kitchen counter. I barely could think about anything else, if Kenny would have taken the children with him, I might just have tied you up like a present and put a pretty bow just above your slutty hole before placing you under the Christmas tree for me to devour.” Erwin breathed down into Levi’s neck. One hand wandered lower to caress said hole for a second before pulling away again. He clicked open bottle of lube and slickened up his fingers with a generous amount. 

“Would you have liked that?” the deep voice purred. Erwin didn’t wait for an answer and instead rammed two fingers at once into the waiting hole while he pressed his partners torso down, forcing his back into a pretty arch. Levi winced in pain, but pushed back on the fingers, loving the sting the thick digits brought him as he was prepped not so gently.  
“Yeah, sure you would. Look at you, panting like a bitch in heat just on my fingers.” 

Wasting no time Erwin built a merciless rhythm with his fingers, pushing and pulling before adding a third and grinding them on the spot that made Levi shriek in pleasure. The smaller man barely contained himself, clenching his teeth together as his sweet spot was attacked over and over again. Tears pricked at his eyes at the assault of sensations. The broad fingers up his ass stretching him violently, his arms straining against the restraints in that uncomfortable position and the heavy weight of his partner hovering over him… It was too much for Levi who couldn’t help but rut against the digits as he buried his face into the sheets, drowning his barely contained whimpers. 

“I would have tied you up and lavished your body with kisses or tickled you with that feather you gifted me for our anniversary last year before eating you out just to stuff you again… but no you couldn’t wait, my sweet boy, you have to be an impatient brat and spoil your own surprise, hm?” With that Erwin pulled his fingers out and wiped them on Levi’s flank. 

The now empty hole clenched around nothing, still glistening so invitingly, the blond man couldn’t help himself to lean forward to press a loving kiss on the rim and soothe the desperate fluttering with gentle licks of his tongue. 

Truth was, while he would have loved to edge Levi until he was nothing but a incoherent mess begging to be fucked, Erwin felt his own patience growing thinner and thinner with the treat laid out in front of him. His own cock was throbbing violently, straining against the confines of his trousers and fuck, he couldn’t wait much longer. He needed to feel the tight heat clenching around his dick, pulling him inside. He needed to fuck his Levi. 

With one final lick of his tongue, Erwin straightened up and finally pulled out his cock. He spat into his palm and gave himself a few strokes to take off the edge. His eyes were fixated on the glistening hole ahead on him. Levi pushing up his hips the best he could with his hands tied behind his back as he spread his knees preparing to accommodate his well-endowed lover.  
He didn’t need to turn his head to know that the thick cock flushed an angry red and twitching in expectation, to know how his husband’s pupils had dilated almost eating up the blue of his eyes and how his muscles were tense just before he would lunch forward. And he did. 

Strong fingers grabbed Levi by the waist and strong hips flexing forward to shove his cock into him with one thrust. A deep groan rumbled in Erwin’s chest as he began an almost violent rhythm from the start. He didn’t wait for his lover to accommodate his girth. He started to plow him into the mattress for what he was worth. Because in the end, Erwin was a selfish lover. Pushing his partner into the position he wanted and taking what he needed. And Levi loved it. Wouldn’t have it any other way. 

A breathless moan left him before he bit down onto the sheets to muffle his noises as Erwin continued his assault. Levi loved the feeling of those strong hands grabbing his waist as if he was nothing but a small doll, loved the weight pushing the air out of his lungs when Erwin would lean forward and hover over him, his hands finally leaving his waist to claw the sheets next to his lover’s head, caging him. He loved seeing those masculine fingers clench into crisp sheets, messing them up as his lovers thrust would speed up even further, making pale thighs quiver in an effort to not break away beneath him until they just would and Erwin would fuck him into the mattress until it creaked weakly beneath his efforts. Levi loved it to finally give up control when he usually desperately needed to control his environment. Keeping it clean was just one way of controlling it and Erwin was the only one allowed to take away his control and mess up that little world of his. With Erwin he knew he was safe. The hurt he provided would bring the comfort Levi secretly craved so much. And Erwin was grateful that he could let that ever calm façade drop for a moment that he needed to put up since he worked as a sales manager and sate the need for ruthless control he yearned for. 

Erwin could feel Levi shake beneath him as he rammed into him as deep as he could before grinding against him tightly, his hips flush with his backside. He rolled his hips until he found that spot again that made Levi keen into the sheets before one hand slipped beneath him to rub his cock in matching strokes. One arm held Levi’s lower body up as his thighs shook as his whole body tensed up until a soundless scream ripped through him and Levi went stiff in his arms before his legs gave out. It wasn’t long until Erwin followed him behind, pushing his body further into the mattress with harsh thrusts. He felt his own cock twitching in the tight tunnel as he came inside and Levi’s hole clenched around him, milking him for what he was worth. A deep moan escaped him as he bit down on it and grounded his hips into Levi in shallowly to ride out his own high. His chest heaved as he straightened up without pulling out for a while. Levi was hanging on his dick which was slowly getting soft. His small frame was shivering and a pitiful whimper escaped him as Erwin finally pulled away from him, leaving him splayed out and looking positively wrecked on their shared bed. The blond returned shortly with what Levi supposed was a wet rag and inspected Levi’s abused hole carefully, admiring his cum leaking out of it before pushing it back with his thumb.  
The expected warm wetness came, cleaning him up lovingly, but sparing out his butthole, instead he felt cold silicone caress his rim before it slipped in easily, effectively plugging him up. 

“Merry Christmas, my little reindeer.” Erwin crooned before loosening the belt tying Levi’s wrists together. He threw the leather to the side and leant down to kiss the angry red marks it left behind, rubbing them soothingly with his fingers. 

“Filthy.” Levi hummed weakly back at him as Erwin scooted up behind him after he cleaned himself, promising to run them a hot bath and change the sheets in the morning. 

Erwin woke up to startled ruffling next to him and angry small steps making their way to their shared bathroom. A cheeky grin spread on his lips as he rose to follow the astounded muttering until he caught up to Levi who stood in front of their enormous bathroom mirror turning his hips so he could gawk at the fluff peeking out from his cheeks. 

“Reindeer, huh?” he deadpanned and wiggled his butt testingly, until he noticed his grinning husband standing in the doorway, holding up matching ears. 

Levi glared daggers at him. He married an idiot. A fucking childish idiot. But it was his idiot. So instead of hauling Erwin’s decadently expensive hair promenade straight into his face, he took the headpiece out of his hands much to Erwin’s astonishment and put it on. Still completely naked aside from his festive décor he stepped closer, a shameless smirk on his lips as he laid his hands on Erwin’s bare torso.

“Fine, I’ll be your reindeer, darling.”  
His voice drawled out the words seductively as his fingers drew lazy circles through the hair of his husband’s chest.  
“But only if you ride me into the New Year.” 

Erwin grinned back, leaning down to give his lover, the thug that managed to steal his heart one night, a deep kiss. Looping his arms around Erwin’s neck, Levi smiled into the kiss. 

Kenny didn’t need to know how close his little Christmas fairytale was to the actual truth. 

Only that there was no way in hell that Nile did get the promotion. 

Mike did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
